No more, One More Time
by roguemags
Summary: Clarke needs a friend and calls Bellamy. The title comes from a song about addiction.


No more, One More Time

"Bell, come over. I mean can you come over, tonight." Clarke says a little tiredly as soon as Bellamy picks up the phone. When he doesn't say anything quickly. Clarke goes on to say "Never mind, I know you have grading to do and everything is fine here," She says knowing she probably is scaring him or at least worrying him a bit as her statements have all been spoken in under a minute. While all the time she is talking she is eyeing the bottle of vodka on the kitchen counter.

"Clarke, breathe. I'll be over and just a bit. Why don't I pick up a pizza from that place you like around the corner?"

"That sounds good and Bell… see you in a bit."

Clarke eyed the bottle again. She got the bottle out after another long shift at the hospital. It wasn't a bad shift, it even had some good moments. It just ended in the crapper with the car wreck. The patient was probably going to make it, and she made a mental note to call later to check. She noticed lately that she been drinking more, she never gets flat out drunk when she has to be at work the next day. And she can always rely on her friends when she goes out. Well, she trusts Bellamy to get her home safe, but she been relying more and more on alcohol. She places the bottle back in the fridge and its place puts two plates for the pizza.

Bellamy lets himself into Clarke's apartment in about twenty minutes. He long since had a key to Clarke's apartment, as she does to his. He lays the pizza in the kitchen notices the two plates. He dishes out two slices for each of them and joins Clarke on the couch.

"So Princess, how was your day," Bellamy says as he hands Clarke her plate.

At first, she doesn't say anything. Then she just laughs. "Oh, Bell I am glad you're here. Today, just been really long."

"Tell me about it one of my history students thought Caesar was a salad. What was worse is that I think some of the rest of the class thought the same."

"Well am sure you gave your students quite the education today."

"Ya, it was a great day."

They set in silence for a while. Bellamy starts on his second slice of pizza. Clarke finished her first and just stares are her second. She turns to Bellamy and just looks at him. "I think I going quite drink for a while. I don't want to end up like my mother."

"Clarke, you are not your mother and you never will be. Abby was on drugs. She had a problem. She getting help now. Hopefully this time it will stick."

"She did not have a problem until recently. I could… I could develop a problem too."

"Princess, that's not you. Your mother got hooked on pain medicine after her accident. It happens more than you. You know it happens more than people think."

"I know it's a problem. I guess think that I need to slow down on my drink for a while."

Ok princess, lay it out for me. Tell me what going on in that mind of yours."

After, a long breathe Clark starts, "Before, I called you. I had a bottle of vodka out, in the same place that you found the pizza plates. I wasn't going to get drunk. I have to work tomorrow, but I wanted a drink. I had a drink yesterday after I got home too."

"You could have called me yesterday."

"I know, that's why I called you today. I know I can always count on you." After another moment "I don't think I have a problem. I am just afraid, what if I get a problem. Mom had a problem for over a year before I realized it."

"Let me repeat myself, you are not your mother. You and your mother were barely talking. She didn't have someone to turn too. Her hospital should have got help earlier. They should have got her help instead of covering their butts."

"Bell, I should have been there for her. I could have got her help earlier."

"Your mother did not want you to see her like that. Drug addicts are good at hiding."

"Clarke, listen I will always be there for you. You don't have to do anything alone. It just not me, you got Raven, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Miller, Emori, and god help us you have Murphy. If you have a problem, we all have a problem. But if you want to stop drink for a bit, then I am with you. Together"

"Bell, you don't have to do that. I am fine doing this on my own."

"Clarke, when are you going to get this through your head. You are never alone. We can do this together, like always."

"Bellamy, are you sure."

"Together, Clarke."

"Together"


End file.
